


Secret Break

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu
Summary: Eggman had no idea how lucky he would be to end up with someone who seemed completely out of his league. Extremely lucky!





	Secret Break

The Egg Carrier flew though the sky as if it was any other day. Eggman sat at his control console appearing to be alone. Underneath though, well hidden, was [Name]. She was someone Eggman had recently met and didn’t know would end up being his girlfriend. Her [hair length] [hair color] was swept out of her face, this face proving that she was very much out of his league. He couldn’t believe someone as beautiful as her agreed to date him and even more couldn’t believe what she was doing right now. Her shirt hung under her breasts leaving them exposed. She wore a skirt far too short, and was making short work of bringing down his pants to reveal a very hard member. The Doctor kept acting as if he was working. This because if any of his bots walked in, he didn’t want them to see him so vulnerable and exposed.

[Name] began stroking the shaft of his penis to where he had to try his hardest to keep his composure. Her soft hands felt great as she moved them up and down. Just as she licked the tip Bocoe and Decoe walked in. Eggman kept calm as [Name] began to suck the tip and continue rubbing his shaft. Strongly he wanted to moan.

“When are we going to work on your next domination scheme?” Bocoe asked.

“It’s getting rather boring just sitting around here,” Decoe added.

“We’ll get to it when the time is right,” Eggman responded. “Now scram! Can’t you see I’m busy here?”

“Y..yes, Dr. Eggman,” they said at the same time and left the room. Once the footsteps were gone signaling their leaving [Name] giggled and made her way up slightly. She laid her hands on Eggman’s stomach.

“Come on, I can’t wait anymore,” she moaned. Eggman smirked, his face turning red.

“Then come here,” he helped her up onto his lap. She moved her hips so her panties were rubbing his cock. Finally able to, Eggman let out a slight moan and reached for a breast with one hand and the undies with his other. She helped him get her panties off and position himself at her entrance, gently rubbing her nipple and holding her waist. [Name] slid slowly onto Eggman’s big cock and rotated her hips a bit. Eggman grunted and thrust up slightly. She giggled.

“Getting impatient too are we?” she put her hands onto his shoulders and began bouncing herself up and down. Eggman took this opportunity to put both hands on her hips to help her movement. His head went back and mouth hung open. Seeing her neck open Eggman began to put kisses on it making [Name] laugh a bit. “Your mustache tickles,” she giggled.

“Deal with it,” Eggman whispered licking her earlobe. Groaning she began to bounce faster and harder. Both of them started to breath heavy from all the work. It got to a point where [Name] just lay her head on Eggman’s right shoulder and let him completely pull her up and down as the exhaustion started to take over. “[Name], I’m about to…ugh,” Eggman groaned.

“Me too, baby, me too,” [Name] moaned her eyes clamped shut. Few more thrusts then she felt warmth start filling her up making her muscles tighten around his cock. She let out a silent scream, not wanting to alert the bots in the other room. She lifted herself off of him and moisture dripped in between Eggman’s legs from her pussy. “That was amazing,” she kissed his cheek. His face got redder, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath back.

“You better go get cleaned up, I have more use for you later?” Eggman finally breathed out.

“Really, what?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he chuckled. [Name] moved herself off and found where her panties lay. Eggman leaned back closing his eyes, although no one could tell under his glasses. [Name] smirked and put her panties on his face making him jerk up.

“Hold onto those for me,” she giggled and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom to freshen up for more fun later.


End file.
